


Giunse alfin il momento

by Rnochiada



Category: all余笛
Genre: M/M, 余笛 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnochiada/pseuds/Rnochiada
Summary: 不知道算不算qj的强制文……吧。并没有确切的攻，只是想搞余老师罢辽……欢迎任何磕余老师西皮的x笛女孩对号入座（）不嫌弃肉难吃就行……😂





	Giunse alfin il momento

这不能怪我。

 

你看着眼前堪称“灾难”的现场脑子还有些发懵，嘴里不断的喃喃着。

 

这不能怪我。

 

不能怪我。

 

事情是怎么发展到这一步的？

 

你看着躺在床上尚未睡醒的人开始集中精力仔细回想。

 

床上的人是余老师，对，余老师。

 

你们学校的声乐老师。

 

你的声乐老师。

 

余笛。

 

余笛…

 

你一进大学就跟着他，刚进学校的时候你的专业并不拔尖，但他从来没有放弃过你，短暂的规定上课时间之外他还常常分文不收私下为你上课。他总是那么的温柔又耐心，一点一点帮你调整你的气息，帮你改正错误的发声方式，抠你的吐字，对你倾囊相授，而你有天赋，不负他望的慢慢从中游变成了上游，在你进不步的过程中他从你的良师变成了你的益友，又变成了你心底不能言说的秘密。

 

爱上他不是你的错。

 

这算哪门子的错？

 

面对着这样一个人，你真的很难想象有谁不会爱上他？

 

他的身材高瘦却富有肉感，皮肤白皙细嫩，双腿修长，秀长的手指在琴键上跑动的时候指尖下闪动着奇异的光芒，红润的双唇上下一碰就唱出美妙的旋律。他笑起来像O' sole mio，沉静时像一株沾着露水的Le violette，他总是温声细语的鼓励你，你的音乐会成功了他比你还要开心，不停的揉着你的脑袋夸奖你，笑弯的眼里浸着月色的湖光疯狂滋长你心底的隐秘……

 

可……可问题是今晚的事是怎么发生的？

 

你晃了晃酒精还未完全消散的脑袋，努力将记忆拨动到今天。

 

想起来了…

 

今天在学校上完课后你邀请他与你共进晚餐——为酬谢他推荐你去参加那场重要的国际比赛。

 

他原本有约，在你的强烈要求之下溺宠的笑着摇了摇头（你承认你是故意想要测试你在他心中的分量，你非常愿意将他的妥协理解为溺宠），拨了个电话取消了原本的行程，你雀跃的拥抱了他一下（你完全没有控制住情绪）之后就去了他隔壁的琴房练习正好等他下班，休息的时候你隐隐听见隔壁传来的歌声，你推开窗，斜阳余晖正一点点的从绿荫之中抽身离去，偶尔的鸟鸣声中你听见他唱“Deh vieni alla finestra o mio tesolo（请到我窗前来吧）…”他唱的真好，歌声里的爱情让你的心狠狠的抽了一下，你故意的跟着他唱起来，对着窗外，让声音飘进他的琴房里……

 

终于等到他上完所有的课，他走出琴房门对着站在门口的你了然一笑，表示他听见你刚才的恶作剧（他以为是恶作剧），开玩笑说你欺负学弟，你摆出一个调皮的笑，乖乖跟在他的身后走出教学楼。

 

西餐厅离他的家很近（你发誓你定这个餐厅真的只是因为它的口碑和环境以及这样吃完饭后他会比较方便回家），他原本要求换一家，因为这家实在太贵，你开心他为你考虑，但坚定的告诉他你拿到了奖学金，而且你已经预定好了，他才推开门走了进来。席间你们像往常一样聊的很愉快，偶然他言词间他透露出他来过几回这间餐厅跟一个他有些好感的女性，你笑着听他聊，仰头灌了整杯酒，甘醇的红酒莫名变得涩嘴，他拦住你往自己杯里倒酒的手，以老师的身份告诫你学声乐的人不该贪杯，你轻轻地握住他的手又立刻松开，转而将他的酒杯斟满，你举起杯说敬他，他推了两句，但又实在为你接连而来的好事感到开心，还是陪你喝了下去。他酒量不是很好，才喝了一杯白皙的脸上就开始微微发红，你顺着他脸颊的轮廓往下看，那优美的颈项也变成了淡淡的粉色…你开始不受控的以各种名义劝他喝酒，他很快的醉了，全然没了平日里属于老师的那种温柔庄严，他变得有些活泼任性起来，不停的拉着你在你掌心画旋律的曲线，那跳跃的指尖像掠过你的心尖造成隐隐约约的酥痒，他雀跃的给你讲着各种流派，讲莫扎特，讲普契尼讲唐尼采蒂…你也有些醉了，可他在你的眼里却越来越清晰，你着迷的看着他，那些什么流派什么莫扎特贝多芬帕格尼尼你今夜通通不想关心，你只关心他。你借着你的醉意和他的醉意肆无忌惮的盯着他看，怎么看也看不够，他藏在眼镜后面的眼睛像迷雾中的铃兰引诱你去探寻，他粉嫩的脸颊像鲜美的蜜酿引诱你去吮吸，他嫣红的唇瓣上藏着宝藏一样的吻……侍者打断了你旖旎的遐想，她礼貌的询问你们店要打烊了是否需要为你们叫车。你略略清醒了一些，礼貌拒绝了她的好意，拿起自己的和他的外套，扶着脚步有些漂浮的他走出餐厅。

 

你送他回家，到了他家门口你拿了他的钥匙替他开了房门。

 

到这故事就该结束了。

 

可是没有。

 

他拽着你的袖子要你和他进门，他说他要给你上课，神情就像个无理取闹的孩子，

 

你无法拒绝他（你也根本不想拒绝），顺从的跟他进了门。

 

一进客厅他就把外套扔到了沙发上，不耐烦的解开了自己的领带扔在钢琴下面的白色羊毛地毯上，衬衫的前两颗扣子随即松开，露出一片白皙的胸口，你咽了咽口水，努力将目光转回他的脸上。他在钢琴前面坐下——不是平日那种正襟危坐，他随意分叉着双脚，脚跟蹭着羊毛地毯蹭掉他的袜子露出圆嫩可爱的脚趾，微卷的头发松散的有些凌乱，被酒精染粉了的指尖贴着钢琴松散的下键，你配合着他唱了几条练声曲，满意了你的开声状态后他要你唱《Giunse alfin il momento》，一首抒情女高音咏叹调，你哭笑不得的说老师我不会，他不满的咬了咬下唇（真是要命）质问你为什么不会，又向你招招手让你站到他的身边，你乖乖的站过去，你喜欢上他的课，这真的是一种视觉和听觉的双重享受，你喜欢站在他的身侧，看着他认真看谱的侧脸，看他半垂着的眼睑，看他饱满的鼻尖和或紧闭或张合的双唇，你总是偷偷欣赏他衬衣下的身体曲线，看他漂亮的指尖在油墨印的字母之间慢慢滑动，细碎的黑色将他的手衬的更加白嫩，悦耳的男中音色缓慢的念着好听的意语，音韵在舌尖打转，轻轻慢慢，像在对你耳语。等你学会了词，他又要教你唱旋律，你开口，他打断你说不对，你再唱，他还是不满的说不对不对，你无辜的看着他，他着急的站起来，手掌贴上你的腹部，指尖隔着你并不厚的T恤游移着告诉你该哪里用力该如何用力，可你一个字也没有听进去，他的手简直就像火柴，每触碰一个地方就燃起一簇火焰，你烦躁的忍耐着那种虚幻的灼烧感，不停的吞咽口水，他让你再唱，你还是唱的不对，他急得跺了一下脚，不由分说的拉过你的手放在他的小腹移动，为你演示气息的走向，手指轻轻戳点你的鼻梁又由你的鼻梁而上飞快的掠过你的额头点了点你的头顶，要你记住那个声音的位置，他开口示范给你听：

 

“Giunse alfin il momento”

（美妙的时刻即将来临）

 

che godrò senza affanno 

 （我可以肆无忌惮地）

 

in braccio all' idol mio

（投入爱人的怀抱.）

 

…………

 

 

你们离的太近了，你听着他的歌声盯着他胸前那片粉白色的肌肤，贴在他小腹上的手掌随着肌肉的颤动越来越烫，他身上的热气轻轻拂过你的鼻尖，混了一点酒气的香水悠悠绕绕的钻进你的鼻尖，你好像醉的更厉害了，身体里的那些火迅速蔓延烧成了一片，除了想要扯开他的衣服抚摸他衬衫下若水一般的肌肤之外你再也想不了别的。

 

占有他！

 

占有他！

 

你身体里的火焰在急声怒吼。

 

朦胧之外他好像在喊你，你迷茫的抬起头正好看见那嗡合的念着你名字的玫瑰色的唇，一颗红色的炸弹在你的脑子里爆炸，你在自己都没有反应过来的情况下转身将他按在钢琴上狠狠的吻咬住了他的下唇，他的酒似乎被无辜发出杂音的钢琴吵醒了，拼命挣扎着要推开你，可你却醉的更厉害了，除了要得到他以外你别无他念，他的醉意在过度给你时力气似乎也过度给了你，你紧紧握住他的手腕将他的双手高举，你的下身压着他的下身，他那软弱无力的挣扎扭动对你来说就像是在抚慰和撩拨你的坚硬，你就像一只饿狼疯狂的掠夺猎物的一切，越吻越深，灵活的舌头带着幸福的味蕾尝遍了他口腔内的每一个角落，将他的下唇吮咬到红肿，留一只手钳制住他的双手，另一只手急不可耐的在他的腰部肆意抚摸揉捏，贪婪的从衬衣的下摆溜进去，终于领略到了曾经无数用眼睛描摹过无数次幻想过的身躯，肌肤滑嫩的程度超过了你的预期。你大力的向上抚摸，寻找到那可爱的一点，用手指夹住揉捏，你感受着它在你的指尖下变硬，吻从红肿的唇游弋到优雅的颈脖，这是你最喜欢的部位，你轻轻的叼咬住上面一小块细嫩的皮肤然后松开，看着它们变红，然后更用力的吸咬下去，你发现每用力一点他在你身下颤抖的就更多一点，你像发现了宝藏，双唇得意又兴奋的在他的颈脖上不停吸咬，揉捏乳尖的手指也越加用力，他忍不住发出一点你从未听过的呻吟，很小声，却一点不落的被你听在耳里，老师的面具被这一点砸的稀碎，你的下身更硬了，你的体内更空虚，你渴望看见听见他更多私密的样子，你粗暴的扯开他的衬衫，扣子散了一地，潮红滑嫩的身体暴露在空气里，他还没有放弃那绵软无力像点火无一样的抵抗，可欲望剥夺了你的耐心，你褪下他的衬衣拉至他的手腕紧紧的打一个结绑在支撑三角钢琴琴盖的支撑杆上，让他整个人半悬空的仰靠在钢琴之上，你凑到他的耳边舔了舔他的耳垂柔声的威胁他不要乱动，你满意又迷恋的看着他暴露出来的身体，重新吻上他锁骨间的小凹陷，双手大力的蹂躏过那两点可怜的凸起之后又沿着他的身侧向下揉抚，所过之处的肌肤全都变成了殷殷诱人的红色，接着你不客气的扯开他的裤扣，手从松开的部分钻进去，握住他半勃的热情，觊觎以久的你的老师的身体，此刻就在你的手掌之下任由你掌握，你兴奋的用膝盖去顶弄他的阴囊，握着阴茎的手大力的撸动起来，他嗓子里吞咽呻吟的声音深越来越密，越来越密，可直到你的手掌隔着他的内裤被液体浸湿也没能真实的听到他的呻吟。你有些生气的扒下他的内裤，抹了一把他的精液抹到他娇嫩的脸颊上，凑到他的耳畔告诉他：“老师，你就像被我弄脏的花朵。”

 

你当然不肯停下来，你脱掉你们的裤子，恶意的顶开他颤抖着想合拢的双腿，用坚硬的欲望去摩擦他已经释放过的下身，你拍打揉捏着他圆浑肉感的臀瓣，想把他拆吃入腹的欲望像蚂蚁撕咬着你的心脏，你探寻到他臀瓣的中心抹到湿热粘稠的水渍，你的手指顺着润滑的水渍往里插入，你有点怀疑他是不是能承受住你的形状，但当你的手指伸入进去时他发出的那声呻吟声让你立刻探入了第二根手指，你想要听到更多更多，所以你把更多的手指插入他的后穴内驰骋起来，当然你也没有忘记顶进他大腿根部让你的坚硬在那两块娇嫩的小肉中间疯狂抽插，他开始越来越控制不住的吟叫起来，这呻吟让你心醉，你埋首在他的颈窝处忘情的制造吻痕，直到你射了出来，你才肯停下，将他放开。

 

你把他从钢琴上扶下来，他被你折腾的力气全无，脚底一软拽着你一起倒在地毯上，他努力往前想要爬走，你愣了愣看见他被你磨得樱红破皮还沾满精液的可怜的大腿根部，刚射过的阴茎又蓬勃的向上扬起，你想到刚才手指寻到的宝地，毫不留情抓着他皙白的脚踝将他拽了回来按在地毯上，从他的脚后跟向上一路舔舐吻咬至他浑圆臀瓣吮吸他敏感的尾椎，然后毫不留情的分开他的大腿，扶着硬的有些痛的欲望狠狠的插进他的身体，他带着哭腔的呻吟宛若最美妙动听的旋律在你的耳畔响起，你失控的抽插起来，贪婪的享受着他紧窄穴道的挤压，你发出餍足的叹息咬着他的耳朵对他说“老师我要把你操坏”，他僵着身子伏在地毯上，你拽起他的头发强行将他的头转过来同你接吻，他咸湿的眼泪混进你的吻里，你看着他红红的眼睛，心里荡漾起无限的柔情和怜惜，你放缓了抽动的速度，吻了吻他的眼睛，轻声哄他：

 

“老师对不起”

 

“老师我爱你”

 

“老师你不要生气，我学会《Giunse alfin il momento》了我唱给你听”

 

你像哼唱摇篮曲一样轻声缓慢地哼唱起降了调的的《Giunse alfin il momento》的旋律，

 

“Giunse alfin il momento”

 

美妙的时刻即将来…

 

“Giunse alfin il momento”

 

美妙的时刻即将来临…

 

他慢慢在你身下放松，你甚至怀疑他有些配合起了你的律动，你沉溺在他的身体里，他的身体就像音乐，是世上最美妙的旋律，而你是创造旋律的人，你满足地沿着他的背脊印下一个个湿热的吻，吻你的良师你的益友你的秘密，每感受到一点对他的爱你就插的更深一些，每插的更深一点你就觉得自己更爱他一点，你的脑子里只有对他的爱意和你们纠缠胶着在一起的身体，你用力的撞击，他浪荡的呻吟，你不知道他的酒醒没醒你也不敢知道，你只敢任由自己像失控的野兽在他的身体里不停的冲撞，要他的身体永远记住你的形状，Giunse alfin il momento…..美妙的时刻已经来临，你如愿在一阵颤抖的眩晕中如愿看见他高潮的样子，他绵软的趴在地毯上头侧向一边，双目迷离嘴唇微张，向一条渴水的人鱼，你吻住他的唇角，将他抱起来，抱去浴室继续着像是偷来的欢愉……

 

你不敢相信自己的记忆，可老师身上那些糟糕的痕迹和散乱一地的衣物皱乱的床单无一不在刺激着你的眼球告诉你你的记忆没有出错，这确实是你施下的暴行。

 

这…！这不能怪我…！

 

你抓起衣服仓皇逃走，不敢多留一刻，你害怕自己会忍不住……忍不住让昨晚的事再发生一次…

 

两天过去，你彻底清醒，你愿意为你犯下的罪行受罚，可到现在依旧什么也没有发生，风平浪静的让你害怕。

 

你决定去找他。

 

你站在他琴房门口，他正好上完最后一节课跟学生一起出来，脖子被高领围的严严实实不路分毫，而你身为肇事者却偏偏又无比清楚的知道在那庄严的高领之下是怎样淫糜遍布的景象，你耳边幽幽回响起他无助又淫浪的呻吟，腹下又开始可耻的燥热起来。你看见学生跟他道再见，他温柔的回再见。等学生一走他就立刻变得面无表情转身离开，你跟上去，一路喊他，他像没有听见一样头也不回，幸好饭点琴房几乎没什么人，你看见他在转角处进了卫生间，你想了想决定跟进去，你一把将站洗手台前的他拽进隔间里按在墙上，正要开口却惊异的发现他的脸上有滚落的泪珠。

 

“老师……”你张了张开原本要说的话全堵在嗓子里说不出来。

 

“为什么逃走。”

 

你听见他的声音有些沙哑，像破碎的琴弦，你又心疼又急切却一句也话也说不上来，手忙脚乱的去抹掉他脸上的泪，你以为他会推开你，可他却握住你捧住他脸颊的手，潮湿的双眼躲在起雾的镜片后面闪动着。

 

“不要留我一个人…”

 

不要留我一个人。

 

红色的炸弹再次在你的脑子里爆炸，你回想起来更多关于那个晚上的细节，想起来之前你接受到并为之付出行动却又其实并未完全明了的老师有意无意的暗示。

 

“操！”你为自己的愚蠢感到愤怒，一把箍紧老师柔软的腰肢附在他耳畔边喃喃道歉，你压着他的下身让他感受你热情的勃起，找准他瑰色的双唇狠狠的吻上去……

 

这真的不怪我。

 

老师，是你在引诱我。

 


End file.
